Mother and Daughter
by MysticMortal
Summary: Completely AU story of how Callie and Stef became Mother and Daughter. No Jude in this story :( *-* Trigger Warnings Throughout Story *-*
1. Chapter 1

_A/N_

 _Had this idea floating around in my head for a while. I have heaps more ideas for this so let me know what you all think and if I should continue with this story._

 _Also I haven't forgotten about "On The Edge" I just lost my muse for a while but I should be back with an update soon._

 _Enjoy!_

 **Chapter 1**

I had been in the group home for the last 6 months. After I got out of juvie I knew I wouldn't find a new family. I had resigned myself to the fact that I would age of out the system. It was the most comforting yet terrifying thought.

I mean I couldn't wait to be out of the system. Living my own life.

Doing whatever I wanted with no one looking over me.

Yet it was the point of no return. I would have no one and nothing. No family to call my own. No mother to call when I had hard day. No siblings to laugh with. Nothing.

I hear people moving around to go get breakfast but I don't see the point. I finished getting dressed for work and headed out the door. I was the only one with a job. I officially dropped out of school 6 months ago when I first got out of juvie. Not that it was a turning point I just realized that it would take too much effort to try and catch up, getting a job would be better and it had been paying off.

Soon I would be able to apply for independent living and would be able to have my own space. I had some savings and would soon be able to get my license and afford my first car.

I pulled my hoody over my head and started walking to work. I put my hand into the pockets and felt my fingers slip over the small metal case. I pulled it out and opened it. There were 3 cigarettes left and a small rolled joint. I took the joint and lit it. I usually refused to smoke in the morning but there was something different about today. I didn't know what it was but it was different and I needed to take the edge off.

I was almost at work and I seen a lady and someone who must have been her daughter out the front of the coffee house. They were laughing and smiling together.

In that instant I was angry. I didn't understand it but I could feel it flowing through my veins. What did I ever do so wrong that I couldn't have that? I turn around and punch the brick wall behind me. I looked down at my hand. My knuckles where red and had a few spots of blood on them but it didn't really hurt.

I walked around the building and went in the back door. I changed my clothes into the uniform that we were required to wear. I tied the apron around my waist, punched my time card and headed into the front of the shop. I took my place at the register and plastered on a fake smile and looked up to greet my first customers.

The mother and daughter.

Fuck.

My smile falters a bit but I regain control within seconds.

"Welcome to 'The Steam Room' how can I help you today?"

They ordered and I started making their order. I kept looking at the woman and the affection that was clear for her daughter. I did my best to shake it off and focus on what I was doing. Finishing the order I handed it too them and they thanked me and left. Releasing the breath I hadn't realized I was holding I let my shoulders slump. This was going to be a long day.

Just after the lunchtime rush I took a break and went out the back and lit a cigarette. I don't know why I started smoking but it helps calm me. I only have a few each day but it's enough. I closed my eyes and leant my head against the back wall.

"You look a bit young to be smoking."

My eyes snap open to see a blonde cop standing there. She looks at me for a moment and her eyes feel like they are staring into my soul. Like she is seeing all my struggles all at once.

"My names Stef." She says holding out her hand.

"Callie." I tell her my name but I don't shake her hand.

"Have a nice day Callie."


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N_

 _Thanks for your reviews everyone!_

 _To answer one of the main questions I was aske,. Yes the other kids will be in the story but not just yet :P The main focus of this story however is Stef and Callie. So if you have any ideas or something you want to see in this story just let me know!_

 _Enjoy the new chapter everyone._

 **Chapter 2**

Days seem to blend together in this place. The only thing that changed where the people in it.

For the first time I had a roommate. She was loud and obnoxious and she talked shit all day long. The first night together in the room I had a nightmare and woke her up so she woke me up by hitting me in the face. She had split my eyebrow and there was blood everywhere. This was my warning to never wake her.

Ever since that night I have been terrified to sleep more than half an hour at a time. Any longer than that and I will run the risk of having a nightmare and waking her up. Earning myself more punishment.

I looked over to my clock and it was only 6:30am, I was still lying in bed contemplating the day. It was Friday, which was my last day of work for the week. Usually I would work on the weekends as well but I was over my limit of weekend hours for a minor. So I was alone for the weekend. I really didn't want to spend my weekend off sitting in my room alone or worse with my roommate. Maybe I could go to the beach or go watch a movie.

I just knew I couldn't lay here any longer so I sat up and was instantly greeted by Jess, my roommate. She had a smirk on her face as she glared at me. Daring me to say something to her. I knew better. I lowered my head and I heard her laugh.

I grabbed some clothes and shoved them in a bag. I would just get dressed at work. Who cares if I walk to work in my PJ's. I really didn't care at this point. I just wanted to get out of here.

"Whoa. Where do you think you are going missy?" I was almost out the door when one of the supervisors stopped me.

"Work." I wasn't going to give her any more information than she needed.

"In your pajamas?"

I don't have anything to tell her so I just look at her. Hoping she will just let me go.

"Go up stairs and change now."

I just sigh and head back up the stairs. Jess passes me in the hallway but thankfully doesn't say anything. I go back into my room and change as quick as I can before running back down the stairs leaving via the back door this time.

I took the long way to work because I figured I had a bit of extra time this morning as I left so early. By the time I got to work I was only 5 minutes early. I was already dressed in my uniform so all I had to do was clock in.

"Good morning Callie." I smile over at my manager.

"Morning Anthony." As far as bosses go he was a really nice guy. His smile seemed genuine every morning and he hadn't given her a reason to think otherwise.

"I need you to close up alone tonight Callie. I have to leave early so you can take a few hours over lunch to make up for it."

"That's fine. I have closed before you know that."

"Yes however not alone. You sure you will be okay? I try and call in one of the other girls?"

"No its fine Anthony. I don't mind."

"Thanks Callie."

The day went by quite quickly. There were no dramas, which was really nice. It was 8:30pm and it was dead. There had been no customers in over half an hour but I couldn't close till 9pm.

I sat on the chair at the register and put my head onto my hands. Leaning my elbows on the desk.

My head slipped off my hand and I was jolted awake as the bell rang as someone walked through the door. I looked up and was surprised to see the blonde cop from the other week.

"Sleeping on the job love?" the blonde laughed.

I looked at her and for a second I thought I saw concern in her eyes. I knew I was imagining it so I close my eyes and looked away.

I didn't say anything to her just nervously laughed it off.

"Can I get you something?"

"Oh uhm a tub of your homemade coffee ice cream please."

"Not many people know we make this." I tell her genuinely surprised as I grab it out of the freezer behind the counter.

"Well they should it is amazing. My wife loves it."

I nodded my head to this information. Finding myself happy to know this tidbit of information.

"Well, I'll leave you to it Callie. Enjoy your night."

I smile back to her not really knowing what to say. She walked out the door and I looked at the clock and see that there are ten minutes till closing. I start the process of closing down the register and turning off all the machines. The last thing I do is lock the front door and turn down the lights before heading to the back door. I grab my stuff and shut the back door knowing it locks behind me automatically.

I sling my bag over y shoulder and light a cigarette. Blowing the smoke into the dark night sky.

I walk to the front of the building to start walking home. I am so tired and I know it's going to be a long walk home.

"Callie."

I turn and see the cop standing next to a black suv. I thought she left.

"I wanted to give you a lift home. Its not exactly the safest neighborhood for a young girl to be walking at night."

"I'll be fine, thanks." I turn away and start walking away.

"Please. I know you are tired Callie. Let me help you."

"What about your wife's ice cream?"

"I didn't say it was for my wife."

I think she is joking but I'm not sure so I decide not to respond.

"I was only stirring you Callie. It's okay." She laughed.

I take a couple more drags on the cigarette I was holding. Letting the nicotine smooth my nerves. I drop the half-smoked cigarette and grind it into the footpath with my heel.

"Okay." I don't know if it was the lack of sleep or the thought of the walk home but I decided to take her offer. She opened the passenger side door and closed it behind me.

It was warm in the car and I noticed she had turned the heat on while she was waiting.

"Where to?"

I tell her the address of the group home.

After what felt like seconds I am being woken up.

"Fuck. I'm sorry," I say bringing my hands up to protect my face forgetting where I was in the moment.

"Its fine love you just fell asleep. We are at your house." I sigh and look to the house and it just looks normal. You couldn't tell it was a group home, that there was no love here.

"Thanks." I decide to just avoid what had happened and get out of the car.

"Take care of yourself Callie."

I walk into the house and I didn't have to turn around to know that she waiting till I was inside.

There are people in the lounge room and the kitchen. I debate going into there to have something to eat knowing I haven't eaten all day aside from a muffin at work for lunch.

I just head upstairs as I really couldn't be bothered dealing with other people right now. I walked up the stairs taking it one at a time my muscles cramping up with each stair.

I opened the door to my room to be greeted with my roommate and a boy making out on their bed. I slam the door behind me.

"Boys are not allowed in rooms." I tell them. Just wishing he would leave.

"Ugh lets get out of here were there are no goody too shoes around to tell us what to do. Are your parents home?" She gets up and heads out the door. The boy lingers behind her and looks me up and down. It makes me shiver and I feel violated just from his gaze.

"Nice to finally meet you Callie." He says to me while walking to the door.

"Hurry up Liam." Jess tells him from the door way.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." He looks at me and winks before walking out the door.

I get into bed hoping to just fall asleep for a few minutes before Jess came back.

After a few minutes I find my thoughts flowing to the cop and her wife. Wondering if they loved each other, or if they had kids. I bet she loved her kids.

I shake the thoughts from my mind.

I put my headphones in and turn my phone on. I had an app that played water noises all night. It was my favorite app. I never told anyone about it but I cant eve sleep without it anymore. If i just focus on the water and not my thoughts eventually I can drown everything out.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

So i know i have been MIA for a while and i am so sorry! I have been a rough time in my life and writing was the least thing on my mind. I should be updating this a lot more regularly now as thing have started working out and life is getting a bit smoother. i thank each and everyone of you that took the time to message me while i was gone. It means so much to me. As for the chapter i hope it is okay, feeling at little rusty at this.

Enjoy the chapter and Stay positive peeps!

 **Callie**

Saturday came and went by uneventful. I spent most of my day down at the beach.

Sunday I stayed in and laid in bed till lunch. I had my headphones in listening to music debating weather to head down to the beach again when Jess and Liam walked in the door.

"Hey Callie" Liam sneered towards me. I shivered as I heard his voice filter through the music. I chose to ignore him hoping they would just leave soon.

After a few moments I hear Jess say she is going to the bathroom and I decide to leave. I don't feel safe being in the room alone with her boyfriend. I get up and take my phone off charge and start to walk towards the door when I feel hand around my wrist.

"Let me go Liam."

"Stop ignoring me Callie. Don't fight what you feel. I know it too"

His fingers burn into my flesh and I stare at him. I don't let my fear show and I stand fully upright.

"I said let me go."

There is a flash of angry through his eyes and I catch it immediately. I can feel the fear pushing on my chest but I don't let it show.

I pull my arm from his grasp ignoring the pain. He just stands there and stares me down.

I back away from him and feel my back rest against the wall. He walks closer to me and leans down to whisper in my ear.

"I love a good fight."

Just then the door swings open and Jess walks back in the room.

"What the hell is this?" She yells.

"Nothing. I was just leaving." I mumble and use this moment to slip out the door and leave them behind me.

I run down the hallway pushing past another kid I don't even say sorry. I just need to get out of here. I run out the door and down the street. I didn't get a chance to put my shoes on but I don't care. I make it down to the beach with sweat running down my forehead. I slow my pace and start walking up the beach.

The beach has always been my calm place. When I was younger my mother would bring me to the beach and we would spend all day building sandcastles or running through the small waves.

I sigh as I can feel the tears pricking at my eyes.

Maybe this is all my life is destined to be.

I look at my phone and I have been walking along the beach for over an hour and I realize this part of the beach looks completely new to me. I sit down and stare out towards the ocean. I think about walking into the waves and just keep going. Just let the ocean take me. No one would miss me I'm sure.

I look further down the beach and notice a few families. They all look so happy and content with each other but one family takes my attention more than the others.

There are two boys wrestling and ribbing each other. While another girl looks on over the top of the book she was reading. They all look close in age and a lady I assume is their mom is sitting on a beach towel watching them with only love in her eyes. No matter how hard I try I cannot take my eyes off them. After a few minutes someone carrying an esky walks over to them and sits down. Hang on I know her.

That is the blonde cop from the other night. I look down at the sand almost ashamed of watching them. They look so happy and I know they love each other. I get up and start walking away.

"Hey Callie!"

I hear someone up behind me. I stiffen but ignore the person.

"Callie, wait up!"

She grabs my hand and spin around to meet the eyes of the cop. She looks down at my wrist in her hand and I can see in her eyes that she can see the bruises forming. I yank my wrist out of her grasp.

"Don't touch me."

I yell at her and continue to walk away. This time she doesn't follow me. I feel a pang of guilt but I ignore it and keep walking.

 **STEF**

Lena and I had taken the kids out to the beach on Sunday afternoon. We had taken the first load of gear and gotten everyone set up before I headed back to the car to get the food and drinks esky. As I am walking back to Lena I noticed Callie sitting on the beach a little further down. She was sitting on the sand just looking out to the water. Her shoulders where slumped and her body posture told me something was wrong.

I walked back to Lena and put the esky down on the sand.

"Here you go my babies, food and drinks"

Brandon and Jesus are wrestling with each other laughing and enjoying themselves and Marianna was just looking on. I look around and I see Callie walking away.

"I'll be right back Lena" I say standing up and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

I jog up to Callie to catch up with her.

"Hey Callie" I say to her trying to get her to slow down. Her body goes tense but she keeps walking.

"Callie, Wait up." I say and I lightly grab her hand to try and get her attention. She stops and spins around and gives me a deadly look. I look down at her hand and see the makings of a bruise swelling on her wrist.

"Don't touch me" she spits as she yanks her wrist from my hand. I have never seen such anger from a simple touch before. I am taken aback and before I know it she has walked away from me.

I walk back to Lena and the kids.

"Who was that?" Lena asks me as I sit down next to her.

"Do you remember that girl I told you about from work the other night? The one I drove home. Well that's her."

"Is she okay?" Lena asked with concern and I smiled at her knowing that concern was genuine.

"I really don't know" I say sadly and it's the truth.

"Momma, come swim with us!" Jesus calls out and he runs towards the water with Brandon following hot on his heels.

"I'll be there in a minute." Lena says after them. "Miss Thing you want to come with me?"

"Ew no thanks you. I'm good here.." She says without even looking up from the book she was reading and I chuckle.

Lena stands up and brushes the sand off herself before putting her hand out to me. I take it and stand up. Lena looks at me and I know she is reading me. She has these piercing eyes that can see right to my soul.

"I'm good love." I say to her to appease her worry. "Lets go cool down."

I tug her hand and I start towards the water. She laughs and follows me and I never let go of her hand.

 **CALLIE**

It takes me longer than I expected to walk back to a familiar part of the beach. The sun is starting to set and there are groups of people forming on the beach. It was a popular hang out spot for kids to smoke and drink.

"What the fuck are you doing here you little bitch?" The sneer comes from behind me. I know who it is. I turn around to see Jess but I don't answer her.

"Are you following me or something?" She smells like booze and her eyes are glazed. I notice Liam standing not far behind her with their group of friends.

I shake my head to her and start to walk away.

"Did I say you could leave?" She yells at me and a split second later I see her fist coming for my face. She connects with my eye and I fall to the ground.

"Stay the fuck away from me. she says standing above me. I look over to the group and they are all laughing.

"Fine!" I say as I get up.

"Also Liam told me what happened this morning. If I ever see you coming onto him again you will pay!"

"Don't' have to worry about that happening!" I yell at her. I ignore the pain in my face and I walk off the beach towards the road.

When I am far enough away the tears come and I cant stop them.

 _What are you crying for? Stupid. You got exactly as you deserve. You always get, as you deserve because you deserve nothing._

My mind plays this on a loop over and over again. My mind laughs at me. I curl my hands to a fist and hit them hard on my head.

"Shut up!" I scream. I can't take it anymore. I walk past the group home, knowing I won't be back in time for curfew.

I walk to the coffee shop and use my key to get in. I will probably get fired, but at this point I really don't care.

I head into Anthony's office and open his top draw and pull out his bottle of bourbon. I hold the bottle up into the light and stare into the amber liquid. He always keeps a bottle here 'Just in Case' as he says.

"I guess this is that case." I say to the dark and empty room.

I open the bottle and take a swig of the bottle. I feel the liquid as it slides down my throat; the burn brings me some relief. I just need something to stop my mind.

I sit down in Anthony's office chair and pulls out my cigarettes. I take another gulp of the bottle before lighting up and putting it in my mouth. I'm going down anyways might as well go out with a bang.

I stare into the dark room and let the alcohol do its thing. Enjoying the numbness. I light another cigarette and look at the clock.

"12:12" I say to the room as I read the time. I laugh at that because its something my mother always called Angel Numbers. If you look at the clock and both numbers are the same someone is looking over you. You were meant to look at that exact moment.

"So who is looking over me right now?" I screamed to no one.

I stand up and pace the room. I don't know what to do anymore.

In a split second of rage I throw the almost empty bottle across the room smashing it into pieces.

I stare at the glass littered across the floor. I walk over to the pile ignoring the glass I can feel in my feet. I pick up a piece of glass. Leaning against the wall and then sliding to the floor I am memorized by this piece of broken glass bottle. I think about bring it down across my wrists.

I have no idea how long I had been sitting there staring at this piece of glass when the back door fly's open. I don't even flinch, I had been expecting this. It's either Anthony or the cops, either way I was fucked. I didn't really care. I mean eventually I would have done something wrong and get sent back to juvie anyways it was just a matter of time. Its better than it is sooner rather than later.

I stay where I am looking at the glass. I place it against my wrist and enjoy the cool feeling to it, the stickiness from the bourbon and the pressure of the sharp edge against my skin.

"Who keeps a promise anyway?" I mumble to myself. Remembering a promise I once made and broke long ago.

"Callie?" I hear a soft voice at the doorway. That voice stops my thoughts.

"Callie is that you?" I hear again.

I shake my head. I remember the voice now. The cop.

"Leave me alone." A bright light is shined in my face and I drop the glass to cover my eyes, effectively hiding my weakness.

"Callie I need you to look at me."

I look up at her making eye contact for a split second before looking away.

"Was there anyone here? We had reports of glass smashing and screaming."

It takes me a few moments to understand what she is saying. One of the down sides of alcohol I suppose.

I shake my head to let her know that it was just me.

 _All alone. Just like it should be._

I hear the voice in my mind again. I shut my eyes and I feel my world spin. I shake it off and stand up. Brushing myself up to try and act as sober as I can. Guess I should be glad the bottle was only half full.

"It was just me. I broke in and smashed the bottle. I broke my probation."

"What happened to your face?" The man standing behind the cop asked me.

"Who the fucks are you?" I ask him, trying to piss him off.

"Officer Mike Foster" He says standing a little straighter.

"Ohh Officer Mike Foster" I mimic him and laugh. I didn't think it would be this, easy.

"That's enough out of you young lady." Stef says to me.

"Like I care what you think." I mumble but still quieting down.

"Now, Callie what happened to your face?" I look down to the ground.

"Nothing." I know the rules. I am keeping my mouth shut.

"I don't believe that for a second. It looks like someone punched you." I am confused for a second because it sounds like she actually cares.

 _She doesn't care about you. It's her job stupid._

"It doesn't matter, it was probably my fault anyway." I mumble.

"Nothing you could do deserves to be hit Callie, nothing."

"Don't pretend like you care, You don't know me." I spit back to her.

"Just because I don't know you Callie doesn't mean I don't care."

"Whatever. Just arrest me. Get this over and done with." I say to her just wanting to hurry up.

"How about this, Mike and I take you to the hospital to get checked out and then we will take you home. How does that sound?"

"No hospitals." I say to hear terrified of going to the hospital but even more scared of going back to the group home.

"How about I give your parents a call and they can take you?"

I just look down to the ground. There is no one that would care enough.

"Callie?"

"I'm in a group home."

"I see. I assume you have a curfew?"

I just nod.

"Come on, Lets get into the car." I think she is about to touch my arm but stops before she does and just guides me out of the room. I feel a bit unsteady on my feet but I think I pulled it off.

"Please no hospitals." I say quietly. She just smiles at me.

"How about a compromise? I take you to my kid's doctor and get you checked out. After that we will sort out the broken curfew. How does that sound?"

I look up at her and really look at her. I want to see if she is playing me or she really means it.

"Okay" I say and sit down in the car. At least I am not going back to that house for another few hours. I sigh and lean my head against the window as the door shuts.


End file.
